Kiss Me Honey, Honey
by Tassadar
Summary: Songfic. Harry is bored so Hermione teaches him how to play a special game for two.


Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own HP & related characters.

Song: Kiss Me, Honey, Honey

Artist: Shirley Bassey

Harry Potter: Kiss Me, Honey, Honey

The afternoon of this particular Hogsmeade weekend was somewhat chilly and the freshly fallen snow on the grounds of Hogwarts was a clear indicator that winter had just begun. However on this particular afternoon, the fresh snow was quickly being turned into snowballs as the first and second years spent their time outside having a fierce snowball fight: Slytherin vs. all.

From a window of the Gryffindor tower's common room, a rather bored Harry Potter watched them play amongst themselves. Although he would've liked to go to Hogsmeade with his best friend Ron, Hermione would've stayed back to do homework and so to keep her company, he had given up this weekend to remain behind. At any rate, Ron was being accompanied by his sister who was, somewhat unwillingly, helping him come up with a plan to keep one "Loony Luna" away. Harry would've liked to help but since Luna did participate in the battle at the Department of Mysteries last year, it didn't sit well with him to be plotting against her; a sentiment that his other friend Hermione shared as well. Still...he was now mildly regretting his decision to remain behind as there was nothing to do. Letting out a small sigh of frustration, he let his thoughts drift as he continued to observe his fellow students below.

At a table in the centre of the common room, Hermione Granger looked up from her homework at her best friend staring out the window looking quite bored. Why he had elected to stay with her, she had no idea but to some extent she was quite glad since it meant she had company. Ron had come up to them yesterday asking them to help him keep Luna Lovegood away from him because she had followed him around at various points throughout the week gazing at him like a puppy. Hermione deduced the girl probably had a crush on her friend but there was nothing she'd do to stop her. Hence she had remained behind to avoid the matter completely but to her bored friend sitting at the window, it meant that he had no one to entertain him as she was doing homework but perhaps she should ask him if something was wrong.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked, putting down her quill. "You look a little bored."

Her friend turned away from the window and looked at her. "What do you think? I've been sitting here for the past few hours watching the younger Slytherins get pounded over and over by the other three houses.

While it's entertaining the first couple times, it loses its value after a while."

Kiss me, honey, honey, kiss me  
Thrill me, honey, honey, thrill me  
Don't care even if I blow my top  
But, honey, honey, don't stop

Hermione nodded her head in agreement as she was watching his lips move as he talked and listening to every word he said. The boy before her was probably the best friend anyone could wish for. He was incredibly loyal and not once in the past five years that she had known him did he abandon her. Sure they had gotten into fights but they always resolved them quickly. It was a huge contrast between the fights that she had with Ron where they wouldn't speak with each other for a while. No, Harry was far more mature than Ron and she attributed it to the fact that he was forced to grow up quickly due to having several brushes with death in the form of one dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. Thankfully though he had survived all of them and she had even given him a kiss on the cheek at the end of their fourth year because she was glad that he had survived the Tri-wizard tournament and another encounter with Voldemort.

That kiss... she often wondered what he thought of it as he never mentioned anything of it. Sure it was friendly then but now after five years and so many adventures, it was hard not to grow to love your friend. Especially one that was as supportive, mature and thoughtful as him (at least the overwhelming majority of the time). Thinking back to that kiss on the cheek, she wondered what would happen if she kissed him on the lips. Maybe she could find out...it might thrill her and if she enjoyed it to the point where she could burst of excitement, she definitely wouldn't want him to stop.

I'd like to play a little game with you  
A little game especially made for two  
If you come close then I will show you how  
Closer, closer, now

Bringing a mischievous grin to her face, she decided now was as good a time as any to find out. "All right, since you've been nice enough to keep me company, how about we play a game?"

Harry just looked at her in confusion. "What kind of game?" he asked.

"Oh..." she said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Just a little game I thought of for two people."

"Would I know how to play this game?" he asked, bringing a grin to his face. "If you thought of it, I'm not sure I'd be able to follow along."

"Just come closer, I'll show you how," said Hermione, who was now having a harder time keeping her breathing even for she became nervous as Harry came toward her. "Once the game starts, I'm sure you'll know what to do."

Standing up and moving in front of the couch, she waited until Harry was a few feet in front of her but he wasn't yet where he needed to be. "Come closer, you need to be standing directly in front of me," she told him.

Wondering what kind of game needed him to be standing directly in front of her, Harry cautiously approached, closing the distance until he was standing where she wanted him.

Kiss me, honey, honey, kiss me  
Thrill me, honey, honey, thrill me  
Don't care even if I blow my top  
But, honey, honey, don't stop

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Here, I'll show you," she said, taking both his hands in her own and pulling him gently toward her, guided him so that he ended up with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you going to ask me to dance with you?" he asked, still a little confused. "There's no music..."

Giving him a sly grin, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together until she could feel his breathing on her face.

"No silly, kiss me," she said before pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he stiffened up as he felt Hermione's lips against his own but now that he understood the game, yes, he knew how to play somewhat since he had kissed Cho Chang last year but he was far from good at it...

Hermione noticed Harry's discomfort with her little stunt and pulled away, gauging for a reaction. It wasn't her intention to ruin their friendship.

"I'm bad at this game, aren't I?" he asked, grinning nervously at her once she pulled away.

Relieved, she shook her head and with another sly smile, she said, "Far from it. In fact, it was thrilling don't you think?"

We've never played this little game before  
If you relax then you'll enjoy it more  
Just settle down and let me teach you how  
Closer, closer, now

Harry scratched the back of his head, "Not something we've played before and I'm not convinced I'm that good at it."

"Just relax, you'll enjoy it more. Let me teach you," she replied and as she felt Harry relax again, she pulled him back into another kiss.

Harry did as he was told and relaxed, letting Hermione kiss him all she wanted. Although his eyes were closed, from the way she was kissing him for so long, she must truly be enjoying it, Harry thought. Indeed, kissing Hermione was quite fun but alas the need to breathe required them to eventually stop for a moment.

Kiss me, honey, honey, kiss me  
Thrill me, honey, honey, thrill me  
Don't care even if I blow my top  
But, honey, honey, don't stop  
(But, honey, honey, don't stop)

Hermione was disappointed that the kiss ended and when she looked up, her face expression made her disappointment clear.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, taking a tone of caution in case that she didn't like his kissing. On his part, he was enjoying himself to no end as he did feel somewhat attracted to the girl in front of him. Not necessarily for her good looks but for her personality. She had stuck by him throughout the years, even during points where everyone, including Ron had abandoned him.

"About the only thing you did wrong was stop kissing me," Hermione told him. "Please don't stop."

You kiss so well my lips begin to burn  
And I can tell I've got a lot to learn  
So hold me close and darling show me how  
Closer, closer, now

So Harry did just that and resumed kissing her but took the initiative and leaned into it so that Hermione was bending backwards a little over the couch behind her.

Hermione, feeling herself bend backwards a little due to Harry, remembered that there was a couch there and let herself fall onto it, dragging Harry down with her. When he was relaxed, he kissed very well and though she originally wanted to teach him, perhaps it would be better if he taught her as her lips were tingling after so much kissing.

"Harry?" she muttered through the kiss.

Hearing his name, Harry stopped for a moment to see what she was going to say this time.

"That was very good," she said with a grin, "so good I think you'll have to teach me how to play this game now."

"So you like the game?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up in a hopeful expression.

"Yes," she replied. "How about we play again?"

"Sure thing," Harry said, leaning down to kiss her yet again. "I don't think I've quite won yet."

She let out a small chuckle through her mouth as he kissed her. Not only was it thrilling, the fact that she loved the boy was an added bonus and knowing Harry so long, she needn't ask the question 'Do you love me?,' she already knew what the answer was as he continued to play the game with her. Only the lack of his lips on her signaled the end of another round.

Kiss me, honey, honey, kiss me  
Thrill me, honey, honey, thrill me  
Don't care even if I blow my top  
But, honey, honey, don't stop  
(Don't care even if I blow my top)  
But, honey, honey, don't stop

"Harry?" she called his name.

"Hmmm?"

"There's one rule you still don't understand about this game."

"What's that?"

"Never stop," she scolded playfully and with a mischievous grin, kissed him again.

So despite bring bored earlier, Harry found something to entertain him in the form of Hermione and needless to say, the two enjoyed each other until their fellow classmates returned.

Author's Note: First attempt at doing a songfic, please tell me what you think and if there's anything I can/should improve, tell me. Also any errors in terms of facts tell me so I can fix them.

The song is pretty old, 1958 was its first release so it may be hard to find an mp3 of it for those of you who haven't heard this song before. If you don't know who Shirley Bassey is, she did quite a few of the James Bond songs like Moonraker, Goldfinger and Diamonds are Forever.


End file.
